1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable connections and more specifically to a modular jack system that utilizes magnetic attraction to draw a plug into a jack and then maintain it therein. The present invention could be applied to any low voltage electrical connection but the preferred application is to be used with voice and data cables. Telecommunication modular plugs shown in the prior art have a snap-in clip type locking mechanism that must be manually compressed by the user in order to remove the plug from the jack. The clip portion of the locking mechanism frequently breaks off and renders the locking mechanism useless and the plug will then slide out of the jack in response to the slightest movement of the cable. Another inherent disadvantage of the modular plug of the prior art is the rigidity of the locking mechanism that could either break the locking clip or undermine the integrity of the cable/plug connection when a force is applied to the related cable. Furthermore, it is possible for someone to trip over a cable that is firmly locked into a wall jack and an injury could result. Therefore the present invention seeks to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a magnetic modular jack system wherein the plug and the jack have at least one pair of cooperating magnets polarized so that the magnets on the plug are drawn to the magnets on the jack thereby pulling the plug into the inserted connected position and maintaining it therein. Installation of the plug into the jack is simplified because the magnets will guide the plug therein once in the proximity thereof. Loose connections are eliminated because the magnets hold the plug firmly within the jack and are not susceptible to the slack commonly found in conventional modular plugs. Furthermore, removing the plug from the jack is simplified because the user only has to pull the cable with enough force to disengage the magnetic bond and does not have to depress a clip on a plug in a difficult to access wall jack or component.
The present invention could also be adapted for use with other similar applications such as coaxial cable connections to replace the threaded and slip-on types of connections known in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other magnetic connection devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,941 issued to Frank Larimore on Sep. 12, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,425 issued to Roland Hee on Apr. 2, 1991.
A magnetic connection assembly for releasably connecting a ground cord to an electrically conductive body band. Said assembly comprising a first connection member electrically connected to one end of a ground cord and a second connection member electrically connected to a body band. The first and second connection members are at least partially formed of electrically conductive material and are correspondingly sized and configured so as to be relatively positionable in a xe2x80x9ccoupledxe2x80x9d relation, whereby electrical contact is maintained therebetween. At least one magnet is positioned in at least one of the first and second connection members so as to create sufficient magnetic attraction therebetween to hold the first and second connection members in their xe2x80x9ccoupledxe2x80x9d relation without the need for frictional or spring loaded snaps and the like.
An improved biomedical electrode and connector assembly is disclosed wherein the connector contains a magnet to facilitate mating with an elongated upstanding contact member of the electrode. Electrical contact between the connector and the electrode occurs along some portion of the upstanding contact member so that a space or gap is formed between the connector and the electrode plate of the electrode. Apparatus whereby the connector may be intentionally disconnected with ease, but accidental disconnection is prevented, are also provided.
While these magnetic connection devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a modular jack system that utilizes magnetic attraction to draw a plug into a jack and then maintain it therein. The present invention discloses a magnetic modular jack system wherein the plug and the jack have at least one pair of cooperating magnets polarized so that the magnets on the plug are drawn to the magnets on the jack thereby pulling the plug into the proper connected position and maintaining it therein. Installation of the plug into the jack is simplified because the magnets will guide the plug into the jack when placed in proximity thereto. The present invention could also be adapted for use with other similar applications such as coaxial cable connections to replace the threaded and slip-on types of connections known in the prior art.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cable connection means utilizing magnets on each component that cooperate with one another to maintain a solid connection without the use of clips, threads or other conventional means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic modular jack system for voice and data transmission cables such as telephone lines.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic coupling system that can be adapted for coaxial cable and other such applications.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic modular jack system wherein the plug has a first substantially vertical magnet and a second substantially horizontal magnet, each magnet having a corresponding magnet similarly located on the jack with the polarities of the respective magnets arranged so as to cause an attraction and a magnetic bond once contact is made.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic modular jack system that has quick disconnect capabilities wherein the magnetic connection is separated when a substantial force is applied to the cable thereby allowing a user to disconnect the plug by gently pulling the cable without having to reach all the way to the jack which may be located in an area that is difficult to access.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic modular jack system that improves safety if someone walking catches the cable with their foot because the quick disconnect capabilities will disengage the plug from the jack rather than trip the person.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic modular jack system that is simple and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic modular jack system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.